Episode 5B: ESP Kitty
is the second half of the fifth episode of Osomatsu-san. Charcters *The Sextuplets *Dekapan *Dayon *Iyami *Totoko (Mentioned only) Plot Professor Dekapan The episode starts off with Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu, who is holding a cat with glasses going to see Professor Dekapan. Jyushimatsu asks him to make a medicine that allows the user to speak with cats, Professor Dekapan asks him why he would need a medicine like that; Jyushimatsu explains that his brother Ichimatsu doesn't have any friends, so he'd thought it it would be nice for him to speak with cats. Professor Dekapan then realizes that he has a medicine that allows him to do just that; so he walks off with his maid, Dayon, to look for it. He then remembers that it's in his pants and pulls it out, causing a very foul stench. He explains that the medicine allows the user to be able to see what others are really thinking. Ichimatsu agrees that he wants to see what the cat he's holding is thinking about him. However, Professor Dekapan says that there's only only one way to receive it, by injecting it through his butt. Saved at the Last Moment Ichimatsu begins to panic as Jyushimatsu is holding him so he won't run away. Professor Dekapan tells Ichimatsu that since he's an adult, he shouldn't have to panic. As the needle reaches closer to him, he begins to scream. Until the needle is finally injected, but it turns out to be the cat who receives it since he jumped to save Ichimatsu at the last minute. An Honest Cat At home, the brothers are excited to have a cat that read people's minds and speak the human language. Osomatsu and Todomatsu begin to say "positive" things about Choromatsu, to which the cat's response is negative. (As you can imagine, Choromatsu wasn't very pleased.) Jyushimatsu brings the cat over to Ichimatsu, who doesn't want to speak with the cat. Jyushimatsu (being Jyushimatsu) puts the cat on his lap anyway. Ichimatsu says that he doesn't need friends to live, but the cat says that he really doesn't feel that way. Ichimatsu is shocked that the cat really is reading his mind. The cat also says that he's asking himself why he can't make any friends. As Ichimatsu keep saying that he doesn't need friends, the cat is saying that he does and is a lonely. Enraged, he orders the cat out of the house, to which the cat runs out of the house. It Can't Tell a Lie As the cat wanders around town, he notices Iyami trying to promote a restaurant he claims is organic. ESP Kitty says that Iyami has no idea what organic means. The cat runs off, telling people what others really think of them. (Esentially exposing everyone on his path.) The townspeople, angry with the honest feline, chase ESP Kitty into an alleyway. Lost, Then Found The following scene has Ichimatsu wandering around around town, he hears a faint meow in the dumpster and digs through the trash only to find that it's not the cat he's looking for. Osomatsu, Choromatsu, and Todomatsu find Ichimatsu moping in the park and tell him they couldn't find ESP Kitty anywhere. As they begin to walk home, Osomatsu notices Jyushimatsu, who is covered in scratch marks walking toward them with the cat in hand. You Forgot Someone ESP Kitty and Ichimatsu apologize to each other and the cat happily jumps into his arms. The brothers are happy to see that the two had made up. (Excluding Karamatsu, who finally appears with bandages and a crutch and yells, "They're treating him completely differently!") Trivia *Iyami narrate the preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes